idsbiostoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Protectorate Tales: Skakdi Encounters
Protectorate Tales: Skakdi Encounters will be a short story released this week or the next. It will be the first of a series of short stories under the umbrella name; Protectorate Tales. Story Ganon wandered the large left atrium of The Protectorate headquarters. He looked up. Light was pouring in from the seemingly distance glass panels above. Dust drifted down towards him, catching the beams of light as they did. Slow day. He continued walking, his footsteps echoing in the vast emptiness of the hall. He assumed most of the members were out on missions since none of them were to be seen. Never had he realised how big this place was! He reached the end of the atrium to find a small weapons cache, along with a prized possession of his; The Blaze Bike. He placed down his Protectorate Shield and mounted the bike. He looked around. No one was about. Ganon sighed and leaned into the curve of the bike. "Did you miss me baby? Because I missed you" He licked his palm and rubbed the dust off of the visor of the bike. He sat up and wrapped his hands around the handlebars. He looked around again. He began revving without releasing the clutch. He stared down the great long hall ahead of him, ambition in his eyes. He paused. "Ah to Karzahni with it!" He released in clutch and shot down the atrium and tremendous speed. Ganon continued accelerating with no signs of stopping and the acoustic value of the hall made the the majestic sounds of Ganon's mechanical steed resonate to great effect. "Hitting 80, 100, 120, kicking in the Kakama!" Soon the bike and its rider, were merely an orange blur propelling itself at rocket-flight speeds, down the seemingly endless atrium. Suddenly down the hall a red toa came into sight. "Holy Muaka! Skanix!!" Ganon had to bring this thing to a halt or it would the the end of the two of them. He clamped his fingers around the brakes and powered down his kanohi, but it was clear that halting using the contemporary measure would be merely a pipe dream. A collision was imminent. Using his elemental power of plasma he brought up a raised wall wall of plasma at an angle from the ground. The Bike struck it and shot up it, the wall acting as a ramp , and miraculously landed the other side of the toa and braked, pivoting on his front wheel, as the bike continued to spin. Skanix, recovering from shock approached Ganon after his mototcycle finally came to a stop. "Ganon, what the heck were you doing!! You coulda killed the both of us!! That screaming metal death trap.." Skanix expressing his hatred and fear of motorcycles,"..Is striclty prohibited for use within the premise! Delvan would have you hide if he caught you..." "If I caught you what?" "Delvan!??" The two replied in shock. A massive projection of Delvan had been brought up on the right wall of the atrium. "Is there something you would like to inform me about Skanix" "Umm..." Ganon signalled to Skanix. "Umm, nothing sir we were just....training" "Shaky excuse Skanix, very shaky. However I won't delve deeper as you two are required by the call of duty" "Finally an assignment" Proclaimed Ganon with relief. "An assignment of high importance indeed. It seems an old foe of ours in back in action and has made a deadly alliance with a powerful enemy" "Details?" "Skakdi Warlord, Skarrox and his legion of skakdi warriors have rained siege on the small island of Inferus Nui. However his legion of Skakdi are aided by a army of Rahkshi" "Skakdi and Rahkshi working together? That's absurd! The factions are bitter enemies!" "Ah, but he has allied a with a rogue Makuta , who our sources say is named Keranox. He is supplying him with the rahkshi. Inferus Nui is a large sources of the extremely valuable fire gems, and it would seem apparent that it is what the two seek " "So this is a rescue mission?" "Yes. It seems we are too late to retrieve the goods and most of it has been shipped off the island. The armies are clearing the island and rendering it useless for re-civilization. Once we locate the final destination of the gems we can hit there fast. But that is another mission. This objective requires speed and stealth and I suggest one of you go aerial. I suggest one of you take a Helipack and get those guys out of there. Ganon would be better suited for the retrieval role. Skanix you need to attempt to divert the horde of warriors. If they detect Ganon and the others they will kill them on sight. Use your Huna and whatever means necessary to redirect the troops. A shuttle is waiting for you in the hangar. The AAPS will drop you in there and will remain at a safe altitude. I give the best of my luck and may your mission be prosperous. Now get going Protectorate! Ending transmission." The hologram dissolved into a plethora of wafting pixels. Ganon remounted the Blaze Bike. "Get on Skanix" "What did I just say?" "We've gotta get going fast, its a matter of life and death for these survivors. We'd better get to that weapons cache, pronto" With a grunt, Skanix got onto the bike behind Ganon. He wasn't a fan of two wheels. Once agin utilising the power of the kakama, the toa launched themselves back to cache. To Be continued Characters *Ganon *Skanix *Delvan Trivia *It shares its name with the second episode of 's Youtube series, All Stars. Category:Stories Category:Protectorate Tales